


A Day In The Life Of Crewman Reed

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: (10/04/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.16 "Shuttlepod One," 2.03 "Minefield."  
  
Answer to my own "Busted Down" challenge.  
  
"Then go ahead and shoot me, but you better hope we don't make it, because if we survive the first thing I'm gonna do is bust your ass back to Crewman Second Class for insubordination!" â€”1.16 "Shuttlepod One  
  
"If I were the kind of Captain you think I should be I would bust your ass back to Crewman." â€”2.03 "Minefield"  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer grimly stepped up to Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. The younger man stood stiffly at attention. The older man raised his hands to the Brit's uniform and quietly removed the hard-earned Lieutenant's pips. Mr. Reed's well-schooled expression stubbornly refused to betray any emotion. T'Pol wasn't the only crewmate to notice how very like a Vulcan he had become in that moment.

"It's with a great deal of regret that I take this action, _Crewman_ Reed. But you do understand that I can no longer ignore your repeated blatant disregard of orders and protocol. Insubordination won't be tolerated on my ship."

It was always fascinating how Malcolm could make a simple reply saturate with icy disdain and imperious loathing.

"Of course, _Sir_ I understand perfectly."

"I'm sure...in time...if I and the Senior Staff see improvement in your performance, you'll earn these pips back."

"Yes...Captain...thank you...that's quite reassuring. If that will be all _Sir_ I'd like to start _improving_ my performance as soon as possible. Permission to return to duty?"

The freeze of Malcolm's voice crept throughout the Ready Room and chilled the members of the Command Team. Trip began to think twice of the Captain's idea. T'Pol had already expressed her disapproval earlier.

"Permission granted, Crewman. However you've been reassigned to a different duty station."

"Sir?" This time a flicker of a frown crossed Malcolm's hard features.

"You're to report to Ensigns Sato in Hydroponics, Crewman...dismissed."

Malcolm hesitated in confusion before replying. "Sir, yes Sir."

The wound to his leg, newly healed by Doctor Phlox, gave him some trouble as he snapped to, acknowledged T'Pol and Commander Tucker before turning sharply, trying not to limp from the room...failing miserably.

Once the doors swished shut behind Reed a collective sigh of relief moved around the Ready Room.

"Cap'n...Ah'm not trying to second guess you, but don't ya think that was kinda cruel? Ah mean...really...you could cut the tension in here with a knife."

"While I feel unsettled by the fact, Captain, I must agree with the Commander. I do not comprehend Lieutenant Reed's demotion, nor do I find deliberately causing Mr. Reed adverse emotional stress logical."

Both Jon and Trip looked at T'Pol with a smirk. Her subtle and wry sense of humor was always an unexpected pleasure. The Vulcan too was becoming adept at finding ways to express concern for and protectiveness of her fellow crewmates without revealing her emotions. T'Pol obviously didn't care for hurting Malcolm.

"You both know perfectly well how stubborn he gets. With the lower rank, there'll be a lot more crewmembers ordering him around...maybe he just might listen to one of them. No...our Mr. Reed could do with a "kick ass" reality check. Besides he's only gonna be angry for another 5 minutes."

"Yeah...then he's gonna be confused as hell the rest of the time."

* * *

Once the Ready Room doors closed behind him, Malcolm grimaced slightly as he made an unconscious grab for his tender leg.

"Crewman Reed are you alright?"

Malcolm blinked back his surprise at being addressed as Crewman already. He looked over at the Command chair into the concerned eyes of Ensign Mayweather. A quick glance around the Bridge clued Malcolm into the rest of the crew staring at him.

Malcolm felt eerily unbalanced as he responded to the inquiry.

"Y..yes, Sir. I'm fine."

Travis raised a skeptical eyebrow at Malcolm.

//Bloody Hell! Does everybody have to doubt me?//

"If you say so, Crewman. You may report to your post."

"Yes, Sir."

Malcolm began to move towards the tactical station, but stopped abruptly after realizing his mistake. An officer from his own department manned the post. Blinking in utter disappointment, Malcolm turned and moved slowly towards the turbolift. Once inside he turned to look at the Bridge for what he was sure would be the last time for a long time to come.

When the lift began to move, Malcolm leaned heavily against the door. Numb...stunned...confused...angry...hurt...everything roiled inside him. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around what just happened. He was demoted for trying to save the ship...her crew? The Brit supposed he did deserve it. After all, he did blithely offer up his opinions on appropriate Command style and proper Captain etiquette.

Malcolm hadn't meant to be so vicious with Jon. Most of what he said was untrue. But the man once again ignored the Armory Officer's concerns for safety. Not to mention Archer's unmitigated gall at making Reed an accomplice in further endangering his own life. "You're kinda stuck here" indeed. At the time, Malcolm was so livid lashing out at the Captain seemed like the next best thing to punching a bag in the Exercise Room. Malcolm was quite capable of landing verbal blows with unfailing accuracy. Just as he began to feel resigned to his fate the comm chirped in the turbolift.

"Archer to Reed."

Malcolm sighed before rolling his shoulders back and planting a fist on the call button.

"Reed here, _Sir_." Malcolm flinched at his own sharpness.

"Crewman Reed...tell me, how are you feeling?" Archer was just shy of snide.

Confused again, Malcolm replied. "Sir? I...I'm fine."

"Really? That's not what the Bridge crew reports. Crewman, you need to work on making your answers to questions more concise. Mr. Reed how is your leg?"

"A bit tender, Sir. Not anything of consequence, really."

"Why don't you let your Superiors be the judge of that, Crewman? Swing by Sickbay before heading down to Ensign Sato. I'll advise her you're running late. Archer out."

Before Malcolm could respond nastily the link disconnected. How fucking wonderful! Losing complete control of his life was such a dream come true. What next...they'll be telling him when he can wipe his ass? Malcolm changed his heading to Sickbay. When the door finally opened he looked uncomfortably into the eyes of several startled crewmembers, many were now his Superior Officers.

An Ensign from Engineering spoke up.

"I hope you're heading to Sickbay, Crewman."

"Y...yes."

"I beg your pardon, yes what?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Fine...good...as you were...Si...I mean Crewman Reed."

"Thank you, Sir."

Reed paid deference to the other Officers and once again with a stunned expression made his way to Sickbay. It was not lost on him that the group snickered and whispered as he left them behind. It also wasn't hard to miss the stares, and hushed tones of other crewmates passing him in the hall. Suddenly, for the first time ever, Malcolm felt a need to rush into Sickbay as quickly as possible.

The Ensign at the turbolift commed his Superior Officer.

"Tucker here."

"Sir, Lt. Reed is on his way to Sickbay."

"Were you guys able to get everything into place?"

"Yes Sir! Doctor Phlox had to give us a hand but all in all it looks great. Um...Sir...we couldn't resist...we kinda messed with Mr. Reed's mind a bit."

The wide happy grin could be heard over the comlink.

"You did? Well hurry back to Engineerin and tell me all about it. The next report from Phlox should be coming soon. Ah'm sure ya don't want to miss out on _Crewman_ Reed's reaction to yer handy work."

"Oh no Sir! We wouldn't miss that for the galaxy!"

Everyone in the group smiled, before piling into the turbolift heading back down to Engineering.

* * *

Dr. Phlox looked up at the dazed Armory Officer limping into the Sickbay reception area. The Denobulan smiled at he approached the young man.

"Ah...Crewman Reed...what an unexpected surprise. Did I say that right?"

"I beg your pardon, Doctor?"

"Sarcasm...that was an attempt at human sarcasm. I indicated what an unexpected surprise it was to see you here, when in actuality your visits here are nearly always expected and never a surprise. It is rather a difficult form of humor to convey...that apparently not everyone finds amusing."

The small alien noted as Malcolm continued to glare.

"Usually the person on the receiving end of the sarcastic comment doesn't find it very funny, Doctor."

"Ah...I see. I believe you were limping when you came in. Are you having problems with that healing wound?"

"I'm not but apparently everyone else is."

"Oh...yes! I see...that was a sarcastic remark not aimed at anyone specifically or was it meant to encompass everyone? Clever...indeed...clever."

The Doctor seemed so pleased at understanding, Malcolm could only smirk and shake his head. The good Doctor was such a quirky, refreshing soul. It simply was impossible to remain in a bad mood in his cheery presence.

"Well, Mr. Reed why don't you step behind the curtain...I believe you're quite familiar with the routine."

The Doctor smirked and Malcolm grinned back.

"By Jove I think you've got it, Phlox."

"Go on Malcolm, get on the biobed, I am right behind you."

As Malcolm rounded the curtain, his eyes goggled and his cheeks puffed out at the site that greeted him.

* * *

His _usual_ biobed was now decorated in red, white and blue striping and what looked like late 20th century "bump stickers." At least that's what he remembered history books calling the sayings that were stuck on ground vehicles for other "drivers" to read. He glanced over at the Doctor who only gestured his hand to go have a closer look.

As they both stepped into the examination area other details became more apparent. There appeared to be what was known at the time as a license plate on the front of the biobed. Malcolm's eyes went wide as he read "MAL GO BM". Once he began to read the bumper stickers Reed found it difficult to keep a straight face.

"Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"

"My Other Vehicle is a Starship"

"I Don't Brake For Hostile Aliens"

"Honk If You Love A Good Explosion"

were among the mottos plastered on his personal biobed. Phlox squeezed Malcolm's arm and pointed out the newly installed antennas on the back of the bed.

"Oh cor"

was all Malcolm could say as he reached out and flicked them into movement. On one the British Union Jack waved patriotically back and forth. While on the other, a perfect miniature replica of Enterprise sprang into warp.

"Oh...I didn't see this earlier."

Phlox commented as Malcolm turned to look at the object of interest. On the front of the bed just above the license plate was what seemed to be a "steering wheel" in the center of which was a bright and shiny red button. What Armory Officer could resist such a tempting knob? Malcolm looked over at Phlox who nodded his go ahead. With a little apprehension and ready to bolt the Brit pressed the button.

After a moment, Malcolm barked out an explosive gale of laughter as Phlox chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. The so-called biobed horn began to play "God Save The Queen."

Malcolm was in tears when Dr. Phlox finally managed to coax him to strip and slide onto the musical biobed. Still giggling the Brit gave the Denobulan a feral look. The Englishman knew he was being had.

"Doctor?" Malcolm began.

Looking over the healed wound Phlox replied, "Mmmmm...yes, Mr. Reed?"

"What's going on?"

The good Doctor shook his head and tsked.

"Now, Crewman Reed, I am sure you are quite familiar with Patient/Doctor privilege."

Malcolm wasn't sure what that had to do with this situation.

"There is also something known as Prankster/Doctor privilege. I am sorry but I can not divulge any information."

"Even if I devise horribly insidious ways of torturing you?" Malcolm teased, "And I really doubt you're at all sorry."

"May I remind you Crewman that I am the one currently examining your injury?" Phlox teased back.

"Point taken, Doctor."

"I thought it would be."

Both friends grinned at each other. As Phlox carefully began examining the wound Malcolm leaned back and absently batted at the swaying flag and ship. Phlox made a note to leave them there as they kept the Brit quietly amused and uncomplaining.

"Well, Mr. Reed this is healing quite nicely actually. But I will give you something to be taken when the pain becomes bothersome."

"Thank you, I do appreciate it, Phlox."

The Doctor looked kindly into the sincere and grateful face. While the Denobulan never expressed it, he worried endlessly about the reticent young man that came to his Sickbay much too often.

"Sato to Phlox."

"Go ahead Ensign Sato."

"Crewman Reed is late for his duty shift in Hydroponics, Doctor. Is there a reason why he's still detained in Sickbay?"

She tried to sound stern, but a worried edge crept into her voice.

"My apologies Ensign, Crewman Reed is fit for duty. We were...um...reviewing the modifications to his biobed."

There was a slight snicker over the comm before she answered.

"Oh yes of course...see that Crewman Reed proceeds on the double and in proper uniform or I'll be forced to put him on report."

"Aye Aye, Ensign. Phlox out."

Upon hearing Hoshi's tirade Malcolm began to put his uniform back on.

"Oh...no, no that is not the appropriate attire."

Phlox scurried from the room, coming back with Reed's favorite pair of sweats, T-Shirt and slippers. Malcolm gaped at him in astonishment.

"What? Are you sure this is what I'm to wear?"

"Yes, Crewman Reed you have your orders."

Looking suspiciously at the little alien, Reed slowly and cautiously pulled on the comfortable clothing. He stared down at the slippers nervously.

"Doctor...really...I can't casually stroll around Enterprise in my slippers."

"You can and you will, Crewman. And you'll do it quickly or suffer the consequences."

Hands on hips, Malcolm puffed his exasperation while slipping on the foot coverings. Phlox pretended not to notice as he put away medical supplies.

"You're not going to give me a hint are you?"

"Give my regards to Ensign Sato, Crewman Reed."

"Fine."

Once Malcolm huffed out of Sickbay, Phlox contacted Trip to relay the young man's reaction.

* * *

This time Malcolm did his best to maintain proper decorum while traversing the corridors of the Enterprise...difficult task while wearing slippers. Crewmembers outright stared, pointed, laughed and good-naturedly taunted as he walked by. Malcolm was sure that every ounce of blood in his body floated to the surface of his skin he was blushing so deeply.

He had no clue what to expect when he reached Hydroponics. Hoshi had a wicked sense of humor that at times actually scared the Armory Officer. Pulling himself into military bearing he stepped inside the room.

"Crewman Reed you're late."

"Sorry Hoshi, I got side tracked in Sickbay. You won't believe..."

"Is that any way to address a Superior Officer?"

So the ruse was to continue.

"No Sir, my apologies, Sir. Malcolm Reed reporting for duty, Sir."

"Follow me, Crewman."

Malcolm followed Hoshi deeper into the Hydroponics bay. It was a place many crewmembers were fond of. The plants were lush green with fruits, vegetables and flowers of varying colors sprinkled between. It reminded them of outside...of Earth. The plants grew in tanks of murky water where live fish and other water habitants flourished. It was how Trip managed to get fried catfish on a fairly regular basis. The pair rounded a corner before Hoshi came to a full stop.

"This will be your post for the next few hours, Crewman."

Malcolm stepped out from behind Hoshi and eyed the scene dubiously. There in a clearing between the tanks was what appeared to be a chaise lounge similar to those found at the beach or around a swimming pool. Next to it was a small table with bowls of different snacks, including pineapple and a pitcher with ice tea. Thinking Hoshi had completely lost it he questioned.

"Hoshi, this can't be right. Are you sure..."

"Crewman Reed, are you questioning a Superior Officer's orders?"

"Orders? This isn't an order! It's a veiled attempt to make me rest! I refuse to..."

"Refusing an order can be construed as insubordination. I'll have to report it to the Captain."

Hoshi turned to move towards the comlink.

"Wait, Sir, perhaps I spoke too hastily."

Hoshi turned to face a petulant Armory Officer. She pointed to the chaise.

"Down, Crewman."

Malcolm's fingers twitched, but saw no break in the Communications Officer's resolve. Finally he shuffled over and plopped down into the seat, arms crossed against his chest in protest.

"You _will_ relax, Crewmen. Is that understood?"

Hoshi only heard a begrudging mumble from the face turned away from her and tried not to giggle.

"I didn't hear that, Crewman."

"Yes Sir, understood Sir."

"Good, I'll check on you in few hours. Oh...and Crewman, nice slippers."

Hoshi couldn't look back for fear she would loose her composure completely. Hurriedly she made her way to the Hydroponics entrance. She practically fell into the arms of a grinning Archer, while Tucker and Mayweather steadied her. Malcolm didn't hear the hysterical laughter once the door closed.

He brooded while listening to the gentle trickle of re-circulating water around him. What the hell was going on? Was everyone going mad? He couldn't believe that he was lying back on a lounger in his slippers. He looked down at his slippered feet and defiantly kicked them up sending the coverings flying randomly in opposite directions. Malcolm seemed satisfied with the act of rebelliousness. Except that one slipper landed in the upper branches of a tree and the other splashed loudly in a tank. Bloody Hell. Wiggling his toes, Malcolm couldn't help it. He broke out in boisterous laughter until he was once again in tears.

After catching his breath and wiping his eyes, Malcolm leaned his head back. Enterprise, her crew and Captain were most certainly far from what he expected. Looking over at the bowl of succulent pineapple he snatched up a piece and popped it into his mouth. Jon's command style did indeed have its advantages. Who else would have taken the time to find out what his favorite food was? And the chance to move closer to these brilliant, dedicated, passionate, silly, good people was certainly more than he had hoped for. It was simply priceless. So...he was a Crewman now. He was a Crewman on the finest damn starship in anyone's fleet and he couldn't be happier.

Some minutes later the Bridge crew carefully observed the sleeping Armory Officer. The smooth, young features of the content looking man offered no hint at the intense determination hidden within. It was not lost on them or any member of Enterprise, for that matter, what he would have bravely and foolishly given up for them. Not because of a need to be heroic, but because of an unerring devotion and affection for them and this ship...their home. With a sense of satisfaction the group moved away to work on the next part of Crewman Reed's work schedule for the day.

* * *

"Crewman Reed? Mal wake up. Rise an shine, sleepyhead."

Malcolm began to stir at the gentle shaking, not really wanting to open his eyes.

"Mmmmm...Trip?"

Trip smiled at the little boy whine. Not able to resist he brushed a hand through dark silky locks. The strands felt just as he always imagined they would. Gray blue eyes blinked into awareness and smiled affection when the Southerner was finally recognized. Trip wondered if Malcolm noticed the gesture.

"Was it what you expected? I've always wondered if yours was thick and wiry."

Malcolm smirked with a sleepy smile. Trip blushed but then took Malcolm's hand and ran it through his own hair.

"Yeah...yours is exactly what Ah thought...silkly...soft...incredible."

"Hmmmm...yours is nothing like I imagined...it's even more amazing."

Trip stood up and held out a hand to help Malcolm up. The Commander pulled the Armory Officer in close. Both looked at each with undisguised fondness. Trip was the first to break the spell.

"Um...Crewmen Reed it's time for ya to report to yer next duty station."

"Aye, Sir. Where do I report to?"

"The Armory, Mr. Reed."

Concerned, Malcolm caught Trip's sky blue eyes. Searching them all he found was sweet reassurance. He hadn't been back since his injury. How would they react to him now?

"Stop thinking so much, Crewman and get going."

"Yyyy...yes, Sir. Do I need to change my..um...Uniform. I sort of lost my slippers."

Trip looked up at the tree that held the errant footwear.

"Ah was kinda wonderin about that. No, yer fine. Now, git."

Malcolm wanted to ask, but Trip only grinned and made a little sweeping movement with his hand. Resigned he turned and headed out of Hydroponics towards the Armory. Trip shook his head and chuckled. Stepping to the comlink he hailed the Captain.

"Hey Jon, he's heading to the Armory. You don't by any chance have an extra pair of slippers?"

* * *

This time Malcolm decided to cheerfully walk the halls in his bare feet. He gleefully saluted Superior Officers and fellow crewman alike. He was surprised to get high fives, brusque pats on the back, winks and even a few kisses on the cheek from both women and men. Being a Crewman was actually rather fun.

The sense of freedom fell away as he moved closer to the Armory. How was he going to face these people who were once under his command? Would they grudgingly work with him? There was nothing else to do be step inside and brave the reaction. The doors wooshed open and he brashly sauntered in.

Malcolm's pleased eyes took everything in. The Armory was immaculate and in perfect order. His team though working quietly held a sense of purposeful camaraderie. Bustling, talking and laughing they still appeared to be the finest team he had the honor to work with. Heaven knows Reed had always been proud of them. Just then Ensign Wright caught sight of him and tapped Lieutenant Heath on the shoulder. Turning around the smiling young man called out.

"Crewman Reed is here."

Malcolm looked around and watched in astonishment as every crewmember from every shift appeared on the main floor of the Armory. Many were smiling, some hiding little laughs, others gaping in surprise. Malcolm looked down at himself. Oh Bloody Hell...he absently wiggled his toes. The entire room erupted in laughter.

"Reporting out of uniform, Mr. Reed?"

Lieutenant Heath questioned bright eyed and red faced. Just then the door opened behind Malcolm. Every single person in his line of sight stood at attention. That could only mean one thing. Swallowing Malcolm turned around to face Captain Archer. Both stared at each other in amazement. One because of naked toes, the other because of a pair of slippers he held in his hands. Jon spoke first.

"Crewman Reed could you step outside for a moment."

Jon absently used the hand holding the slippers to motion towards the door. It couldn't be helped the room erupted in laughter again. Jon broke down and started laughing as well. Figuring it didn't matter if they went outside now Jon handed the slippers to Malcolm. With as much dignity as he could muster the Englishman dropped them to the floor and worked his feet in.

"Thank you, Sir."

Malcolm held his chin up.

"Not a problem, Crewman. Carry on everyone."

Jon held his stomach as he laughed all the way out of the Armory.

Once the laughter died down, Lieutenant Heath addressed Reed again.

"Glad you could join us, Crewman. We've been short handed for some time and need all the help we can get. I understand you're pretty handy at report writing."

"Yes, Sir I've done a few in my time."

"Good...good. Our former Commanding Officer made a rather fool hardy decision. Not bothering to think of the consequences to the crew under his command he left us in a lurch."

Lieutenant Heath's comment was supported by an agreeing murmur throughout the gathered crowd. Heath gave Reed a pointed glare. Malcolm swallowed.

"Yes, Sir from what I'm able to see he was a fool to step away from such a fine team and department. I'm sure he was very proud of every individual under his command and hopes you all knew that."

Lieutenant Heath grinned, as did the rest of the group. Malcolm caught the eye of every person and smiled his pride.

"Well Crewman, let's get you started, join me in our former CO's office."

"Yes, Sir."

Everyone began to move away some back to their posts. Unnoticed by Malcolm many hurriedly exited the Armory. Stepping into his old office, the Brit glanced at the large stack of paperwork on what once was his desk. Moving around the desk he was surprised to find they were actually Trip's comic books.

"Sir? I don't understand?"

"You're to sit and read every um...manual...there and write a report."

"Heath, you can't be serious..."

"You're forgetting how to address a Superior Officer and calling me silly as well. I can let the lapse in dress code pass, but not the rest."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I wasn't thinking again. I'll get started right away Lieutenant."

Malcolm sat down and opened the first comic book. Superman. Oh dear Lord. Heath shook his head unable to believe his by the book Commanding Officer was actually reading a comic book. He turned to go back to his station. Would wonders never cease?

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Heath stepped back into the office. Malcolm was about halfway through the stack and was totally engrossed in the one he currently had in hand. Heath hated to interrupt the man who got precious little personal time as it was. But in a few hours it would be all worth it.

"Crewman Reed?"

Malcolm reluctantly pulled away from the page and looked up at Heath questioningly.

"Sir?"

Your shift here is over. You're to go to your quarters, get cleaned up and changed into a proper uniform before reporting to the Mess Hall in two hours. Malcolm seemed a bit worried.

"Am I going to be cooking dinner, Sir?"

Heath laughed, "God I hope not. I don't know what you'll be doing, but you'd better get a move on."

Malcolm stood and moved around the desk.

"Yes, Sir. Beg your pardon, but could you let Commander Tucker know that one of his Superman episodes is missing and now I don't know what Lex Luthor did with the Kryptonite."

Malcolm winked and grinned before continuing.

"Lieutenant Heath, please always remember it is my pleasure and humble honor to work with you and this unparalleled team."

Malcolm held out his hand and Heath took it.

"It's a shame our Commanding Officer never knew we felt the same way."

"I believe he knows now and is forever grateful."

Malcolm stepped out on the main floor to find once again the Armory staff standing at attention. He smiled, saluted and was gone.

* * *

Malcolm absently keyed in the access code to his quarters. To his utter surprise and delight it began to play the Royal Navy theme. Catching the giggles behind him he turned around to laugh along with the other crewmembers standing there. Shrugging he backed into his quarters before turning around. Surprised again, he found neatly laid out on the bed his dress uniform.

They had completely confused him the entire day. While it had been a silly, pleasurable lark, this couldn't possibly be what he was expected to do all the time? He shook his head and moved towards the bath to clean up for whatever was next.

Standing in front of his mirror, Malcolm carefully inspected his dress uniform...no pips. Though he was upset about it this morning...by the end of the day it hadn't mattered. What meant more was that he was a part of this crew...this ship and a much cared about part. He knew Jon, Trip and the others wanted him to understand...know it and he really did. But in all honesty if he had to make the choice of giving his life for them again...no question...he would do it instantly...because he loved them that much. He'd have to explain that to Jon and Trip at some point, but for now he didn't want to be late for his last duty shift of the day. One last brush down the front of his dress uniform and he stepped out into the hall.

Lifting his head he released a small surprised noise. Down the hall heading towards the turbolift stood crewmember after crewmember at attention all in dress uniform or regular uniform. As he passed each a sharp salute was given until he gave the answering gesture. Many offered their thanks or congratulations, Malcolm nodded but was for the most part speechless and unsure why he was being congratulated.

At the turbolift Ensigns Sato and Mayweather in full dress regalia snapped to attention and saluted. Returning the salute and before he could say anything Travis spoke up.

"Sir, we've been sent to escort you to the Mess Hall, Sir."

Hoshi gestured him into the open turbolift. Once inside Malcolm could only whisper.

"My Lord, Hoshi, Travis what the Bloody Hell is going on?."

"We're not at liberty to say, Sir."

"Could you at least tell me if I'm heading to a firing squad?"

The two Ensigns giggled before the door opened. Once again the hall was lined with Enterprise crew in full regalia. A shout of "Attention" was called out by Lieutenant Heath and the sharp noise of straighten bodies could be heard. Hoshi and Travis walked in front of Malcolm as they moved towards the Mess Hall. Again, salutes, thanks and congratulations were offered as Malcolm passed.

The small group paused at the doors of the Mess Hall before Hoshi and Travis stood aside ready to open them. Both grinned at him with affection as they pushed open the doors into the brightly lit and gala adorned room. Malcolm stepped back in overwhelmed hesitation. Oh no...he didn't like this one bit, but Travis' and Hoshi's firm hands on his back propelled him forward into the room. Looking around all of Enterprise's officers stood at respectful attention, dressed as himself. At the front of the room he caught sight of Captain Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker and Doctor Phlox. T'Pol and Phlox dressed in finery from their home worlds. Malcolm caught sight of Travis and Hoshi joining the rest of the Bridge Crew at the front. Malcolm was at a loss at what to do.

"Lieutenant Reed? Care to join us?"

Captain Archer teased as he gestured Malcolm forward. It took a moment for Malcolm to catch on.

"Oh...yes, of course...sorry, Sir."

Malcolm whispered as he cautiously stepped towards the familiar group. A small round of snickering moved through the crowd. It was pretty clear the entire ship knew what "Crewman Reed" had gone through today. Malcolm searched the Bridge Team's eyes for any clue as to what was happening. All he found was a welcoming gladness that made him relax slightly. Travis, Hoshi and Trip also seemed to have a shit-eating grin that was dying to tell him about all the evil they had deluged him with today. T'Pol and Phlox held his gaze for a reassuring moment. Finally, Malcolm gazed into the golden green eyes of his Captain. Jon grinned before clasping a hand on Malcolm's shoulder as if to convey it was okay to relax.

"As all of you know, in an effort to get Mr. Reed to rest for a change we played a rather elaborate trick on the Lieutenant today. I have to say it's gratifying that we all work so well together whether in battle or in fun. From what I saw and heard "Crewman Reed" took everything that was thrown at him in stride and did what he needed to do. Malcolm Reed's ability to go above and beyond the call of duty is the first thing that comes to mind when talking about our Armory Officer. He has demonstrated, and rather stubbornly I might add his willingness to sacrifice anything for us...for Enterprise. I, for one, among many will be eternally grateful for that. So, the Senior Staff concurs with Admiral Forrest and myself on several points."

T'Pol and Trip stepped closer to the Captain holding several velvet boxes.

"First, that "Crewman Reed" be reinstated to Lieutenant Reed. Not that he ever officially was busted down to Crewman. Sorry, Malcolm that was part of the ruse."

The Captain replaced Reed's original pips. Malcolm blinked while he watched Jon's hands move across his collar.

"Second, that Lieutenant Reed be awarded Starfleet's first Distinguished Service Medal for repeated incidents of bravery while protecting Enterprise and her crew."

Trip grinned at Malcolm while he offered the velvet box he was holding to Jon. The bright medal flashed brilliantly in the light of the room as the Captain pinned it over the Armory Officer's heart. Malcolm still silent clenched his jaw reflexively.

"And finally it is with great pleasure that I announce the first promotion of this mission..."

T'Pol stepped closer as Jon removed the last pip in her box and pinned it next to Reed's other insignia.

"Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed."

Clapping and cheers rang out as Captain Archer shook hands with Malcolm and spontaneously hugged him. Trip grabbed his shoulders in a congratulatory hug as well. Malcolm was suddenly swept up and away by the happy crowd. It was just too unbelievable.

* * *

It was early morning when Jon and Trip stepped into the Armory looking for their errant Lieutenant Commander. Heath caught sight of them and pointed towards the Armory Officer's office while making a reading a book gesture with his hands. Trip gave a knowing nod as he grabbed Jon by the shoulder to quietly sneak up on Malcolm Reed.

He was facing away from the door while intently reading one of Trip's comic books. Trip and Jon smirked at each other as they leaned against the doorframe. Malcolm had always admonished Trip's reading habits as childish. Now here he was voraciously studying "The Adventures of Batman." Trip was about to speak but the dark head in the chair beat him to it. Without turning around, Malcolm questioned.

"Jon, don't you think it rather funny that a man afraid of flying bug things would read a comic book about an insane person who dresses up like a bat and lives in a cave full of flying batty things?"


End file.
